


Fantastic Afternoon

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Tim has some time to kill alone. Whatever shall he do?





	Fantastic Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Jun. 15th, 2007.

Tim closed his bedroom door behind him and dropped his backpack to the floor. Crossing the room to his bed, he wondered at his good luck. He had no homework, which was a high school miracle in itself, no one was home and wouldn’t be for a while, and it was his day off from training.

He didn’t have to be anywhere or talk to anyone until Dana came home.

What in the hell was he going to _do_?

He was sixteen and alone. It wasn’t difficult to answer his own question.

He even had enough time to play for once, no “wham, bam, thank you, hand” in the shower.

He stripped off his sweater and undershirt, then opened his closet and removed the stuff on the upper shelf until he found the box Dick had given him for his birthday. Dick “I’m a sexpot and I know it” Grayson thought everyone was as horny as he was, and he figured Tim would like to experiment, as he explained, to Tim’s mortification.

The dildo within the box was flesh-colored and standard in size, from what Tim could determine. He could fit it inside okay, anyway, without too much discomfort. It was getting it to feel _good_ that he hadn’t quite gotten the hang of. And he wasn’t about to ask for tips.

Just because he got off a lot thinking of Dick didn’t mean he wanted to talk about it with him.

If that was the way things worked, he could just as easily ask Kon. But Kon was straight. Didn’t mean Tim couldn’t fantasize sex with him, but it meant he probably shouldn’t ask him for tips on anal masturbation.

Whatever. He wanted to get off, and he wanted to get off _now_.

Stripped nude, Tim lay back on his bed and got comfortable. Legs slightly spread, Tim closed his eyes and ran one hand up his stomach and across his chest. He rubbed and teased and let himself enjoy feeling for once instead of ignoring it. Pretending that it didn’t drive him crazy when Dick had to touch him to teach him something, or that the friendly punches Kon gave him were a weird sort of tell.

Dick’s fingers ghosting over his side, positioning him, Kon’s affections changing towards more purposeful actions...

Dick’s fingers teasing behind his balls, Kon’s hand wrapped around his cock...

He couldn’t choose between the dark haired, blue eyed guys he worked with on a semi-daily basis. But did he have to? He was a Bat; a vivid imagination had to come with the territory to deal with the super crazies like Joker or Two Face.

Dick’s lubed fingers stretching him, then Kon fucking him. Slowly he inserted the dildo, letting himself stretch around it until he could take it all in. He added more lube for good measure, and it slid in easier; it was only uncomfortable, not painful.

He let his fantasy take over again, and it was Dick fucking him, one of his legs bent around Dick’s waist, and he was sucking on Kon’s fingers, getting ready for Kon’s cock. Dick changed the angle and all of a sudden it felt so much better, and Tim started to understand why guys liked getting fucked.

His hand moved faster, and the dildo moved faster, and it was Kon fucking him again, brute strength and sweet blue eyes, Dick’s hand cupping his balls to keep them out of the way. Dick’s sexy smile shining at him, Kon’s focus when he wanted to do something well directed right at him and nowhere else.

But the fantasy wasn’t _enough_ ; he didn’t have enough hands to make it work. There should have been six hands on him, including his own, rubbing and teasing and stroking, but there were only two, one of which was busy elsewhere, and so he abandoned the fantasy. It’d run its course, anyway; he was too close to finishing to pay attention to what Dick and Kon were supposed to be doing.

He tilted his hips up and curled his shoulders forward; the change was almost enough but not quite. Maybe one day, but not today. He grunted with frustration, and shifted his focus to his cock. He took the time to use a little lube, and worked himself hard the way he needed it. He rocked his hips into the motion, the dildo sliding just that tiny bit, and soon it was enough and he choked back a moan as he came all over his stomach, body jerking until he went limp and fell back flush against his bed.

He laid there for some time, enjoying, for once, the post-orgasm high he usually ignored as he toweled off or fell asleep. It was good. Extremely good. He almost drifted asleep but then his phone rang.

It was Dick. “Hey, little brother. Since today’s your day off, and I’m heading back to the ‘haven tonight, I’m not going to see you and thought I’d say hi.”

“Hi.” _Don’tbeoutsidedon’tbeoutsidedon’tbeoutside._

“How’s your afternoon been? It’s been slow here without you.”

“Fantastic.” In more ways than one.

The conversation became Dick rambling about Bruce and Oracle, and Tim tried to pretend he hadn’t just jerked off while he thought about having Dick’s cock up his ass, and as if the dildo still wasn’t up there and as if cum wasn’t drying on his chest.

Dick’s concerned voice broke through Tim’s frantic thoughts. “You okay? You’re awfully quiet.” Dick was the only person who could say that without it sounding ludicrously obvious.

“Just, you know, tired. School and everything.”

“Maybe you could take a little pressure off...?” How was Dick’s _leer_ audible?

“Maybe.” Way to suggest the obvious, Dick.

All he needed to make this more awkward was to have Kon drop by.

He cut off his conversation with Dick and cleaned himself up before his fear could come true. There was a fine line between fantasy and nightmare, and with his luck he didn’t want to chance it.

And this way, he was free to fantasize anew before anyone came home.

Maybe this time he’d use the cock ring and vibrator that were also part Dick’s gift.


End file.
